The electrochemical machining method processes a workpiece by dissolving metal electrochemically at the anode in an electrolyte and is applicable to processing extremely hard materials or materials difficult to be machined by using traditional processing methods. While performing an electrochemical machining, the workpiece is connected to the positive electrode of a power supply and the machining electrode is connected to the negative electrode of the power supply. In addition, a gap is maintained between the workpiece and the machining electrode. The electrolyte flows through the gap between the workpiece and the machining electrode for forming a conduction circuit between the workpiece and the machining electrode. The workpiece is dissolved electrochemically at the anode for machining the workpiece and removing the undesired parts. In an electrochemical machining, the machining electrode does not contact the workpiece. Thereby, no cutting stress is generated. Besides, the hardness of the workpiece is not a concern.
When a general electrochemical machining apparatus is used for performing an electrochemical machining, the workpiece is placed below the machining electrode. A lifting device is used for moving the machining electrode and maintaining the gap between the workpiece and the machining electrode. Then a voltage is applied and the electrolyte is provided for performing the electrochemical machining on the workpiece using the machining electrode. After the electrochemical machining on the workpiece is finished, the lifting device is used for lifting the machining electrode and providing space for replacing a new workpiece. Hence, the electrochemical machining can be performed on the new workpiece. In a general electrochemical machining, it still takes much time for supplying material for the workpiece. Accordingly, the continuous electrochemical machining still needs to be improved.